The Moon and Potter Project
by SilverPunk with an attitude
Summary: Serena Moon and Harry Potter don't exactly get along, or are they hiding something? HarrySerena


The Moon and Potter Project  
  
Author Notes: Harry/Serena pairing. Serena goes to Tokyo for the summer and she finds out about the scouts, they die and she some how becomes cosmos. She was only there for a summer but she remembered her last life as Serena Tsukino. She comes back in sixth year the same but different.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it! My god people if I owned Sailor Moon and/or Harry Potter I'd I have that motorcycle I want! Oh, and lawyers are evil!  
  
Tozoku: I'd have a really sharp sword!  
  
Megami: I'd be able to tan whenever I wanted!  
  
Teachers Meeting Room  
  
"I know Serena Moon and Harry Potter don't exactly get along, but they're worse than Fred and George Weasley, and they hate each other! Albus we must do something!" Said deputy head -Mistress Minerva McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor, and transfiguration teacher.  
  
You see, the Professors had all gathered in the meeting room to discuss Serena Moon and Harry Potter, Serena and Harry had been trying to out due each other in pranks since day one. This wasn't a friendly competition between them either, oh no, they hated each other, no one knew why, they were both Gryffindors, both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, both popular, but that did not matter to them it was war.  
  
"Yes, Albus you must do something, they blew up four cauldrons and managed to get all of the classroom and the students covered in pink slime." Said Professor Severus Snape, the potions master, and the head of Slytherin. Who if you looked close enough you could see a vein popping out of his head. He also had some of the aforementioned pink slime in his hair.  
  
With a twinkle in his eye Albus Dumbledore said:  
  
"I have decided to have them stay in the same room until they get along."  
  
"Okay." Snape said, inwardly he was smiling; this would teach Potter and Moon a lesson they'd never forget.  
  
And so they got to planning on where to put the newly appointed roommates.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Echoed two very surprised and angry voices that shook the castle.  
  
"Professor, you've got to be kidding me, I can't live with Potter he'd be strangled with in the first two day's." said Serena Moon her silver eyes were filled with anger at probably having to live with Potter, as she called him.  
  
Since it was Sunday and there were no classes, Serena was wearing black baggy pants, black tennis shoes with silver dragons on them a black tank with a Celtic cross on it, her moonlight skin shone brightly in contrast to the dark colors she wore, her spun gold hair was to her ankles in 'ondango's' as she called them. Her hair was slightly damp.  
  
Harry was wearing black baggy pants, a black baggy shirt, and black tennis shoes, his jet black hair was also slightly damp. His emerald eyes filled with anger towards the man he usually stared at respectfully.  
  
"I can't live with Moon." Was all he said.  
  
"You are until you learn to get along. You will get to pick what color you want the room to be, you get to choose carpeting, bedding, and anything else, as long as you live together." Dumbledore said eyes still twinkling.  
  
"Now follow me." Dumbledore said standing up and leading them to a painting just down from the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. You wouldn't really call it a painting, because it was just a black canvas.  
  
"The password is silver phoenix, you can work out the way you want things, all you have to do is imagine the same thing and it will change to your specifications, your things and animals have been brought in, So I will leave you to get settled in." And with that said Dumbledore left the two gaping third years. Serena tersely said the password, the painting swung forward and Serena entered leaving Harry in the hall. He quickly ran in and gasped. The room was huge; it had two queen size beds with canopies, on each side of the room was a couch a chair, a fireplace and a table, there was an open door to what he assumed was the bathroom, looking around he noticed one thing.................................................................................  
  
"THERE'S ONLY ONE BATHROOM!!!!!!" Harry bellowed in shock.  
  
"We'll have to share, the shower and tub are separate, and we could always imagine a shower curtain around the tub." Serena said shrugging, she was surprisingly calm.  
  
"How long do you think we can keep up the act?" Harry asked suddenly, he smiled and took Serena in to his arms.  
  
"Do you think they suspect anything? After that stunt you pulled this morning I don't think we could convince them we've been going out since 2nd yr." Serena said smiling.  
  
"Naah! Well we need to get to work. So what colors do you think the beds should be?" Harry said joking; Serena nodded as they started to walk around inspecting things.  
  
So they got to work after some discussion of colors, they were finished. The carpet was a dark blue and was very soft, the walls were black, and the ceiling (by Serena's choice) was like the one in the Great Hall, it also showed the planets where they were. Harry agreed because he was horrible in astronomy and it would help with homework from the aforementioned class. Harry's bed had a black canopy and hangings, a black comforter, and blood red silk sheets and pillows. Serena's bed had a dark blue canopy and hangings with silver stars, a dark blue comforter, and black silk sheets and pillows. The bathroom was now a cross between oriental and fantasy. The floor was smoothed rock with crystal in it, the tub was constantly fed by a water fall so it was always full, the tub itself was black marble and was deep and bug enough to swim in, the shower had an oriental screen around it with silver and black wolves, and it was also fed by a high up waterfall and you could imagine the right temperature for the water and the smell even. There was a mirror and other necessities in there.  
The couch was black as was the chair, the fireplace was black marble, carved in to it was roses, vines and thorns, the fire was lit. The table was smooth black wood it was big enough for four it had four black cushioned chairs for it. Serena also figured out by accident you could imagine food and clothes in to existence.  
After unpacking Serena went over to a window opened it and whistled a soft melodious note and a small dragon as long as her arm flew in. It had small silver wings with blue and black streaks in them, it's body was silver and had blue and black spikes on it's head, it's eyes were dark blue, it had a small blue crescent moon on it's forehead.  
  
"Hello Moonlight." Serena cooed, stroking behind the top of it's head, it made a purring/growling sound of pleasure. Serena closed her eyes and a black basket with silver silk lining appeared on a table beside her bed. The dragon flew into the basket and fell asleep. Harry looked at Serena and, after he imagined a black wood stand for Hedwig in to existence Hedwig fluttered in and landed on the stand, Serena walked to Harry's bed and laid down beside Harry, they fell asleep together, both smiling as they dreamed.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Time Warp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
4 Years Later.  
  
Stepping off the Hogwarts Express, 7th year Serena kept her hood up and cloak wrapped around her as she ran fro a empty carriage, she wanted to surprise Harry with the way she looked and everyone else. When the carriage started moving she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The past four years to everyone else seemed like it'd been horrible for her and Harry. But in reality they loved fooling everyone with an act and they were enjoying the extra time they got to spend together. They had a table just for them in the Great Hall.  
They had all their classes together because they both wanted to be aurors. In the sixth year when they'd gone after a death eater that'd been trying to kill Harry when he was depressed over Sirius's death and Dumbledore had said "you both have a certain disregard for the rules". The reason Serena had said she had gone was because she would be the one to strangle Potter to death and no one else would.  
The carriage stopping brought her out of her thoughts, she ran in to the Great Hall and sat at her's and Harry's table by the Gryffindor table. Someone came up behind her and pulled off her hood and gasped, gaining the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. Serena's newly changed silver hair with blue and black streaks fell in to the open, unbound. It also revealed a silver crystal on a liquid silver chain threaded in to her hair, there was also a very small sapphire, ruby, emerald, topaz, amethyst, a maroon gem, a sandy golden gem, and a teal green also threaded in to her hair. Getting up and turning around she saw it had been Harry who'd pulled her hood off. He'd changed. A lot. He'd grown from his short height of 5'4 he'd retained for the last four years to a lofty height of 5'8 to 5'10. It looked like he'd gotten some muscle, his jet black hair still fell boyishly in to shockingly emerald green eyes though more so, he'd gotten his left ear pierced, he had a silver lighting bolt in it. 'All in all he looks a lot cuter.......' Serena's train of thought ended as Harry's voice broke in to her thoughts.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Harry whispered sitting down, as everyone turned back to see the first years coming in to get sorted.  
  
"If you must know, my hair turned naturally and the stones are none of your business." Serena whispered back but before she turned to watch the sorting she winked at him as if saying 'I'll tell you later.'  
  
Soon the sorting was done and Dumbledore said "Tuck in!", when everyone started eating people started openly staring at Serena's hair. She glared at them coolly, and resumed eating. Harry tapped her foot under the table and tilted his head ever so slightly towards the doors, people were starting to leave so it wouldn't look odd for them to leave, but they would have to leave separately. Serena stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, she went to her's and Harry's room and imagined the fire lit, and some tea and pastries in to existence. A few minutes later Harry came in to the room. They both sat on the couch, Serena leaning in to Harry's arms.  
  
"So how did your hair change?" Harry asked, he kissed her forehead as she began her story.  
  
"A thousand years ago there was a kingdom on the moon................."  
  
An Hour Later  
  
"So when I came back from Tokyo and after my parents had questioned me so much I thought I'd die, I decided to surprise everyone by doing something different." Serena said finishing her story, Harry stared at her in shock. He was dating a princess, and the ruler of the universe!  
  
"Sere, do you think we can tell them about us yet?" Harry abruptly questioned.  
  
Serena giggled at the thought of seeing the whole school's reaction, they'd even fooled the teachers for six straight years, going on seven. It would be nice just to see the looks on their faces.  
  
"Why not? After all it might be fun." Serena said giggling.  
  
"So tomorrow we'll................................................................." Harry said as they started planning what they would do. They fell soon asleep; Serena snuggled in to Harry's arms.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Serena woke up with Harry's arms tightly around her, she looked at him, a small smile was on his face as he slept. She was so glad to be back with him, and now they could tell everyone about them. She reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of his face, Harry's eyes popped open and he smiled at her. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his, Serena moaned and leaned in to the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, Harry's arms snaked their way around her waist and held her tightly. Finally their lungs demanded air, so they parted, breathing heavily.  
  
"Well, I could get use to waking up to that!" Harry said laughing. He sat up pulling Serena with him. Serena giggled and hit him on the head slightly.  
  
"Lets go tale a shower." Serena said mischievously. She winked at Harry, she stood and pulling Harry with her walked in to the bathroom to take a shower. (Hint hint wink wink nudge nudge.)  
  
An hour later  
  
Serena and Harry walked through the halls hand-in-hand, they got strange looks from everyone who knew them, it was known, even by know the first years knew about the notorious war between Serena Moon and Harry Potter. And now they were walking through the halls towards the Great Hall hand in hand!  
Serena glanced around and smiled inwardly, it was going just as they planed. They reached the doors to the Great Hall and Harry pushed them open for her she smiled and taking his hand in hers they walked inside, Hermione and Ron who'd been sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, since it was only a foot away from Harry and Serena's table, turned, looked, and gasped. Ron's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell backwards. Everyone looked toward the commotion, as one the rest of the student body gasped, Harry's arm had snaked its way around Serena's waist and they were standing in full view of everyone.  
  
"Ron! Wake up!" Hermione said after she got over the shock of seeing Harry and Serena like they were. A laughing Harry and Serena walked over to them and, Serena bending down hit Ron on the head twice with her wand, some red sparks flew out of the end and Ron groaned sitting up. When he saw a grinning Serena and Harry leaning over him he freaked.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?! I thought you two hated each other?!" Ron exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Find out for yourself." Harry said mysteriously. An impish smile fell upon his face as he and Serena stood and went over to their table, everyone's eyes following their every movement.  
Harry and Serena shared a small secret smile, their fun had begun.  
  
Tsuki no Kitsune: And yet I have another one out!  
  
Tozoku: As always Review!  
  
Megami: This is very fun you know?  
  
Tsuki: blinks That was random. Anyways bye peoples! 


End file.
